An existing connector assembly includes a signal plug, a cable and a circuit board connecting the signal plug and the cable. The signal plug is disposed at a front side of the circuit board. The cable is substantially perpendicular to an insertion direction of the signal plug. The cable is bent for about 90 degrees at a rear side of the circuit board and then is welded to the circuit board. Since a differential signal needs to be synchronously transmitted, a transmission path is required to have the same length. However, after the cable is bent, lengths of the paired differential signal lines in the cable are not the same. Therefore, a length difference in lines of the circuit board is needed through designing to compensate the length differences of the paired differential signal lines in the cable, thereby increasing difficulties of design of the lines of the circuit board. Moreover, since the cable is bent for about 90 degrees at the rear side of the circuit board and then is welded to the circuit board, a space for bending the cable needs to be reserved in the connector assembly, resulting in difficulties in miniaturization of the connector.
Furthermore, in high-power signal transmission, a power plug needs to be added to provide extra power, but it is not intended to bend the differential signal lines to leave space for the power plug. Therefore, the forgoing discussed problems in the designs of the circuit board exist.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.